unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark August (American football)
'''Mark August '''is an American virtual football halfback currently playing for the Tampa Silverstars as a halfback. He played virtual football for the Holy Cross Crusaders from 2015 until 2017, winning the MVP Award in the UnitardZ Collegiate Athletics Association, while winning the national championship two years in a row in 2015 and 2016. He declared for the 2018 UFL Draft in the middle of the third season of the Holy Cross Crusaders Franchise Mode, becoming one of the most sought after rookies of October of 2017. August was selected with the first overall pick in the 2018 UFL Draft by the Los Angeles Bolts. In Week 8 of the 2019 UFL Season, August was traded to the St. Louis Eagles, where he finished out his tenure following the end of the 2019 UFL Season, with the Eagles missing the postseason after finishing with a 3-13 record. Following the 2019 UFL Season, Mark August would enter free agency, where he would sign with the Tampa Silverstars on a four year deal worth $2M. During his collegiate career, August won the UCAA National Championship twice, winning the William Walters MVP Award twice in both 2015 and 2016. UCAA Career Crusaders Franchise Mode (Season One) August played well enough in the first season to earn the MVP Award for the UCAA season, whilst also helping the Crusaders to a big win in the national championship game. Season Two August once again helped the Crusaders to a second consecutive national championship victory, whilst once again winning the UCAA MVP Award, and choosing after the end of the season to remain with the Crusaders for one more series. Season Three August was used less than years prior, but remained a key component of the Crusaders offense going into the halfway point of the season, helping the Crusaders to a near-perfect record. Professional Career Declaring for the 2018 UFL Draft After much speculation, Mark August officially declared for the 2018 UFL Draft after the completion of the 2017 UFL Regular Season, officially being actively able to be sought after in the draft. August was selected by the Los Angeles Bolts with the first overall pick in the 2018 UFL Draft, making him the first player in UFL history to be drafted first overall before the end of their final collegiate season. Los Angeles Bolts (2018-2019) Mark August was added into the starting halfback position before the start of the 2018 UFL Regular Season, effectively becoming a crucial part of the Bolts offense, that was statistically the worst in the league the previous season. August’s rookie season was disappointing as he collected only 211 rushing yards on 121 attempts and three touchdowns. August also caught 11 passes for 23 yards and one touchdown. Going into his sophomore season, August played in a similar way to his rookie season, causing him to be benched in week three of the season in favor of Nico Day. At the trade deadline, August was traded by the Los Angeles Bolts to the St. Louis Eagles. St. Louis Eagles (2019) August played his first game for the St. Louis Eagles in Week 10 of the season, rushing for 8 attempts and 42 yards. The St. Louis Eagles would finish with a 3-13 record and miss the postseason, ending August's tenure with the team after entering free agency the following offseason. Tampa Silverstars (2019-present) During free agency, Mark August would sign a two year deal worth $2M to play for the Tampa Silverstars as their starting halfback during the 2020 UFL Season.